Flashing Lights
by MesaATLien
Summary: One-Shot! Summary inside...FINALLY UPDATED!


Wooooo, folks!!!! Finally got this up! 13 pages! Sorry it took me so long. Skool's bein a bitch right about now….BUT ANYWAY! Here it is, _**"Flashing Lights"**_! Hope u enjoy!!!!!!!!!!

_**DEUCES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

* * *

She had been cruising down the road for a while. At this time of night, all the radios were only playing slow jams, and she didn't want to hear that. So she reached over and began digging through her glove compartment, looking for her prized possession. She sighed in relief as she pulled out her new Kanye West CD.

"_Graduation…" _

She pushed the CD into the drive. It had become a symbol of her life in so many ways, that it was the only thing she listened to nowadays. She sat back into her seat once again to pause and think. Then she leaned forward to change it to "Track 9" and pressed repeat. Soon, a familiar tune boomed through her stereo system as she continued driving.

The road became dirt as she continued her path, only to lead to an unofficial beach. She lifted the door of her Lamborghini and slowly stepped out, taking in the night air. This was always one of the favorite spots to come to so that she could make decisions and think. She took a look at her car, not minding that the music was still blaring from her car. It had been something she had bought with her own money to make herself feel special.

She also wore her special outfit to match the high class look of her car. After all, unlike her friends, she wasn't afraid to spend **his** money. He had a lot of it, so what was the big problem? She had her own job, but she didn't make anywhere near enough to buy the things she had come to own in the past few months.

She began walking a short distance away from the vehicle, and, putting a hand her pocket, she thought about what the outfit meant to her.

_

* * *

Amy was left sitting at home once again, as Sonic went off to one of his "Thank You" parties held by different privileged people who were somehow saved by him in some way. _

_She sighed. He never took her anywhere anymore. Not even to the movies. She got up from her couch, determined not to be saddened by his absence. _

_She decided to call Rouge and Tikal to see if they wanted to hang with her, but they declined, saying that they were too busy. So she slumped back down onto her couch and soon fell asleep._

_She was awakened as she heard the door slam. She looked up to see Sonic stumble into the living room. It was obvious he was drunk._

"_Heeeeey babe…sorry I'm s-so late, but the party was still bumpin'!" he exclaimed almost falling on the ground. "But those damn people with the cameras were there! Almost made me spill my drink with those flashesssssss…" he said angrily._

_She quickly stood and helped him with his balance. "Don't worry, I understand…"_

_Even in his drunken state, he could sense the sadness in her voice. "What's wrong with you?"_

_She considered whether she should try to explain something to him in this drunken state. _

"…_Oh, I don't know. I guess I'm just irritated that you don't ever take me with you to any of the parties that you go to…"_

"_Well, that's easy! Babe, you gotta wear some better clothes! I need my woman t-to look like s-she beloooonnngggggssss to meeeeeeee….."_

_She let out a small laugh. "That's it? Well sure, I'll go shopping tomorrow."_

"_Good girl." She winced when she heard his term of endearment. "Now I'm g-going to b--"_

_He cut himself off as he ran to empty his stomach, leaving a sad but hopeful Amy behind._

* * *

She had bought a large fur coat soon after. It made her look like a million bucks. She smiled as she remembered all the fun she had with Sonic after that. She then took the big jacket off and dropped it to the ground. She then looked down at her skirt._

* * *

It had been her birthday, and Sonic had given her a heap of money to go shopping with. She didn't ask him for anything, because he had been very irritable lately, and he had gone back to completely ignoring her when she had something to say. She was surprised that he had accepted her invitation to come to the mall with her, and they were currently in a shoe store._

"_So Sonic! How do I look in these? Don't I look faaaaaabulous?" she said with a giggle as she looked in the mirror. Her smile faded when she didn't hear an answer. Typical. She looked back into the mirror at her feet._

"_Well hell, I look good. I'll buy them." she thought._

_She sighed to turn around to see what was keeping his attention this time, only to be faced with Sonic staring very intently at a woman as she bent over to check the shoes she was trying on._

"_Damn! Look at that skirt. It makes her ass look a thousand times bigger!" She looked at herself. She was only wearing a t-shirt and jeans. She was lucky that she had curves or else everyone would believe she was a man. She turned back to Sonic and frowned. "Sweetie, are you ready to go?"_

"_Uh…Yeah, give me a few more minutes…" he responded, all the while sill staring at his "masterpiece"._

"_Well…I'll see you in the car…"_

_She hurried out of the shoe store, only to shuffle into a clothing store to pick out an expensive pinstriped pencil skirt. It was grey with white stripes that ended right above her knee. _

"_Perfect." She paid for the skirt, and walked out of the mall. When she got to the car, she was greeted by a very peeved Sonic. "What in the hell took you so long?!"_

"…_Sorry, I had something else to get…"_

_As they drove home, she kept her eyes on the road, feigning ignorance to the small slip of paper in Sonic's hand that he was trying so hard to keep hidden._

* * *

It had made her butt look like it had its own zip code. It was the only way she ever kept his attention. She then ripped off her skirt and tossed it down on the ground as well.

She withdrew a small bottle from her bra and hesitated. She had been sipping on the liquid on her ride over.

"Damn, I spent a lot of money on this…" she said, looking at the expensive vodka in her hand.

"_Oh to hell with it…"_ was her last thought as she poured it all over the clothes.

She then turned to walk back to her car, pulling out a silver lighter. She continued walking, casually tossing the lighter over her shoulder to fall on the clothes, setting them on fire.

She continued walking, until she reached the trunk of her car, on which she casually leaned on to think. She had stared at the fire for a while, fascinated at the warmth it gave off even though she was a considerable distance away. She took a glance down at her hand, unable to ignore to the glowing jewel resting on her wedding finger.

_

* * *

Amy had met him in a small park during the winter time. She had moved that past weekend because she had recently got a promotion. She was only back in town to collect the rest of her things._

_Well, that and Sonic had called her up out the blue asking could she meet up with him somewhere so they could talk. She had decided that they needed sometime off from their relationship, but he refused to let go. So here she was, just waiting…_

_She finally gave up "Okay, I'm leaving…"_

_But suddenly Sonic appeared. "Wait! Here I am!"_

_She calmly placed a hand on her hip. "What do you want Sonic? I have a plane to catch in the morning!"_

"_My bad! Sorry, Sorry. I just wanted to give you something."_

"_Oh. Well, what is it?"_

_He took a deep breath and looked at her before he started. "Look, Amy. I know I been kinda foul lately--"_

"_No shit, Sherlock…" she murmured._

_He had heard her smart remark, which had caused him to stop, but then he continued. "—But that's only because I was scared, okay?!? Scared because I didn't think I was gonna be good enough. I mean…" Then he deliberately slowly down his tempo of speaking._

"…_I know I can buy you anything you've ever dreamed of. I can buy you white roses…"_

_He stood there for a couple of seconds waiting for the next part of his surprise. But it never came. HE looked shyly at Amy before he said his line again._

"_I SAID I can buy you white ROSES!..."_

_Rouge abruptly popped out of the bush, carrying a dozen white roses in her hand. She walked up to Sonic. "Flowers for the lady and kind sir?" she asked, in a horrible British accent._

_He placed his hand on the bundle before leaning in and whispering "Cut the accent, woman. You're killin' the mood. Now move…"_

"_Asshole…" she responded curtly._

_He became shocked before growling, immediately saying his next line. "And how much are you charging for these my good woman?" he said with forced politeness._

"_However much you can muster up, cheapy. So that would be a penny, correct?" she said with a smirk before walking off._

_He glared at her only to be caught by Amy's gaze. He quickly went forward. "I could buy you the finest champagne…"_

"_Damn! Why can't everybody get their cues straight?!?"_

"_Oh! Sorry!" he tumbled from behind a tree before pulling out a piece of paper. He began to read. "The finest flown in from the most exclusive winery in Europe."_

"_And how much do you want for this sir?" he said, glowing at Amy, who was looking pretty amused right about now._

"_Why my good man, One million dollars for making come out here in this cold weat--"_

"_Knuckles!"_

"_Alright! Five bucks." he answered before sauntering off as well._

"_And I know you've always wanted a nice ring…" he suggested. She instantly perked up and smiled when she heard this._

_Tails slowly walked up on the sidewalk looking like your common bootlegger. "Aye yo, yo, yo." He said, slightly tugging on his duffle bag. "I got CDs, DVDs…"_

_Amy let out a small giggle and Sonic slapped his hand to his forehead and shook his head. "Get to the point…"_

_Tails grunted. "Well excuse me for tryin' to get it right for you!" he exclaimed "Aye, I also got some rings for you, man…you willing to pay?" he finished._

"_How much?"_

"_Ten bucks…"_

"_See? Even though I got you all these things, it's still not perfect. Nothing is perfect enough for you. I want you to have everything! Okay, Okay…this is what we'll do. I'll sing for you." He smiled before sitting next to her on a bench._

"_NO!" she yelled, but she quickly changed her tone. "I mean, no, that's not necessary…"she said nervously._

_He quickly noticed her displeasure in the idea. "I thought you said I had the voice of an angel."_

"_I said you had the voice that could make angels cry..."_

"_Humph! Just close your eyes, babe…"_

"_But I--"_

"_Just close them!"_

_He cleared his throat a little. "Okay, here I go…" _

_She closed her eyes, expecting the worst pitch ever to come out, but instead she was met with the soothing sounds of Earth, Wind, and Fire "Would You Mind" coming from a stereo. She popped her eyes open to see Sonic in front of her on one knee. He put her hand in his._

"_I know that all these things don't matter to you."_

"_But they matter to me, because you matter to me._

"_I know that all you want is love."_

"_And I want to give it to you."_

_By this point, she had tears in her eyes._

"_So Amy, will you marry me?"_

"_YES!!!!!!" she screamed without hesitation as she jumped into his arms and passionately kissed him._

* * *

She laughed quietly. "You were always one slick bastard…" She continued leaning against her car, gazing up in the sky, thinking about why she came out here in the first place._

* * *

Rouge didn't know how long she had been sitting in that room. Everything was dark, the only beacon of light coming from the small computer screen sitting in front of her. _

_Amy looked terrible. Her eyes carried dark crescents under them. She sat so still Rouge didn't even realize she was breathing until she placed a hand on her frail shoulder. She frowned. She hadn't eaten anything._

"_Amy, honey? Everyone's been lookin' for you! You made us think something was actually wrong with you--"_

_She froze when she looked at the screen. All it displayed was a picture of Sonic. He looked like he was enjoying himself on a beach or somewhere exotic. People thought he went there with his new fiancé to relax from the wedding plans. The only problem was that Amy wasn't there with him and that the young, young girl was sticking her tongue down his throat. And she had a pretty expensive looking necklace on. He probably bought it for her. She looked at his hand. No wedding ring. It all became clear to her._

"…_come to my house with me Amy. He's not worth your tears…"_

_But Amy had all kinds of thoughts swirling around in her head. Someone had leaked photos of his little rendezvous with his special friend._

"_Now I know why he never liked the paparazzi…"_

_Because he knew at any moment, someone was going to catch him. But I'm not surprised. I saw the signs all around me. The drunken parties…_

"…_**sorry I'm s-so late, but the party was still buuuumpinnnn'!"…**_

_The wandering eyes…_

_**He shifted in his seat, shielding the obvious piece of paper in his hand…**_

_He constantly put me down..._

"_**You need to look like you belong to me..."**_

_I felt her hand on my shoulder and I looked up with a slight bit of hope. At least I still have them._

_I gave her a small, sad smile and spoke to her. "…you're right. Just let me pack up some of my things…"_

"_I'll be waiting for you."_

"_Ok…"_

_I waited 'til she closed the door before I went into my bedroom to get my clothes. I got most of my jewelry and shoes with it. I figured I would be gone a while. On the way out her door, she grabbed her phone and saw 17 messages._

_All from Sonic._

_He probably realized the photos got out on the internet. I listened to each message intently. He sounded pretty sorry for what he did._

"_We should get together and talk…"It wouldn't hurt. I'll even make dinner for him…_

"_Yes. And then me and Sonic will work this out, and we'll be happy again." she said as she walked towards the exit._

_But then she paused at the door. "Like….we always…………have?" She said to herself. She didn't know why it was more of a question than a statement. She shook her head, turned the door knob and left the apartment._

_Sonic was pretty skeptical when she had called him up, telling him she had forgave him and she wanted him to come over so she could talk. She was always so passive. _

"_And so weak…" he said with a smirk. So he gave it no more thought. He continued to walk until he began to climb her doorstep._

_He had a thought before knocking on her door. "For a second there I thought she would be at least sad…Oh well, no hell for me to catch…"_

_Two knocks. No Answer._

_More knocks. No Answer._

_He delivered a series of knocks on the door until his patience wore thin._

"_Stupid broad…" he thought before he lost it._

"_Get your ass to this door right now or--!"_

_The door opened abruptly and he was left with his mouth wide open. She had come to the door in that expensive fur coat and tight skirt she had spent his money on. And he was not disappointed._

"_Wow, Amy. You look incredible…"_

_She spun a round, giving him a full view before resting on the door frame. "Why, thank you! A certain glorious fiancé of mine bought these clothes for me!"_

"_He has good tastes..."_

"_Yep, sure does…"she quietly replied, guiding him into the living room where she had her large dining table set and with candlelight._

_He quickly questioned her motives. "Amy, what's--"_

_But she cut him off. "Shhh, Just sit down and relax…I'll bring the food out." She stood and made sure he sat down before she disappeared into the kitchen._

_She quickly returned, carrying two plates of food. She sat one in front of him. And then she walked over to her side of the table, hung her jacket over the back of her chair, and then she gracefully sat down. She folded her hands for a quick second in prayer before looking up and smiled at Sonic. She began to eat._

_He sat there and continued to watch her as she ate her food. Deciding that he couldn't take the silence anymore, he decided to address the issue of the pink elephant in the room._

"_Look, Amy. Everyone's not perfect. I know I was wrong, but like--" she silenced him when she waved her hand dismissingly._

"_Sonic, I understand. I've heard the messages, and I forgave you. Simple, right? It's over." she said with a small smile, before she went back to her food._

"_Uh…um, Okay." He cleared his throat before he continued. "I'm glad we were able to settle this…And I have something for you." he said before sliding a box across the table to her. _

"_Really?" she said with a smirk as she caught it. She opened the box and was amazed at what gleamed back at her._

_She couldn't believe what he was giving her. It was an 18" necklace which also had beautiful pieces of turquoise, glass beads, pipestone, carved bone and old Trade copper beads. The clasp was also copper. _

"_Oh thank you Sonic!" she exclaimed before gazing back at the present._

"_Women are all the same…"_

_She looked over at his with a smile." He thinks buying things will make this go away…he ain't off the hook yet, but it's a good start!" she thought._

_She continued looking at the necklace before frowning inwardly. She became very confused. It was beautiful, that's for sure. But, strangely enough, she felt as though she had seen it before somewhere…_

_Sonic casually leaned back into his chair, putting his hands behind his head and smiling. _

"_Yeah, I thought you might like that!" he simply stated. He thought he had this in the bag, so he continued with his bragging. _

"_I bought it while I was out on business…"_

_But she blanked out due to the mystery that was sitting in front of her. "Where had I seen it?" she asked herself._

"_On the island from an old lady in a small hut…"_

_While he continued telling her how he acquired the item, she continued to think, until the answer hit her right in the face…_

………

………

………

"…_**It's the same necklace his floozy was wearin'…"**_

"…_So then I knew I had to get it for my baby!!" he excitedly finished._

_She tried to keep her compassionate face on, but her mask was slipping. She quickly saved herself._

"_I have something for you…"she whispered suggestively before standing up out of her chair and strutting over to him, behind his chair._

_She began to massage his shoulders slowly, focusing on each tense muscle until he finally relaxed. She slipped a piece of cloth over his eyes. He put a wide grin on his face and began to speak._

"_Soooo, we finally trying the kinky stuff, huh?!"_

_But he received no answer._

"_I asked you a question! Haven't I told you to answer me when I'm talkin' to yo--?"_

_But he was silenced as he felt something hard strike him in the back of his head._

* * *

"Humph!" she said before she turned to open the trunk. She opened it to reveal Sonic tied up, lying unconscious. She softy nudged him, bringing him back to reality.

He felt a slight push on his conscious. He didn't know what it was, but it was very calm and soothing. Soon he heard a soft melodious voice. 

"_Wake up…"he heard it say._

He slowly opened his eyes, hoping that his nightmare had been nothing but a bad dream, but fear slammed him like a semi when he was met with a half naked Amy, and a blazing fire in the background.

"Hello Sonic. I was so ecstatic you came to my house that I thought we could take our date uptown!"

'_What the hell is goin' on?'_

"You know Sonic, this is a very special place to me, and I wanted to share it with you." She went back to leaning against the car. She looked at her shoes.

She bounced back up and quickly apologized "Oh, sorry! I completely forgot! ... Do you like my shoes and my car?"

'_Excuse me?'_

"…Aren't they nice Sonic? I bought them with me own money. Set me back a couple, but I make sacrifices. After all, like you said, women need to make their own money instead of trying to whore it off of men, right?" she said sweetly, like the perfect housewife.

"…That's why I burned those old rags…" she pointed to the fire before continuing. "Because they wouldn't be good to have around going into the new phase of our relationship together, would they? But they made such a nice fire, Sonic. So warm and pretty…Perfect to set the mood so we could have a nice little chat."

'_Let me out of this car right now or--'_

"You always get yourself stuck into these situations, but I have always stood by you. After all you can do no wrong…" She began to pace back and forth casually.

"I mean, why else would I go through the trouble of spending my own money on a four-thousand dollar dress? Hey, it may not fit me since I haven't eaten, but come on…you are worth it…" She beamed lovingly at him, bending slightly to kiss him before continuing her ode.

'_Dammit…'_

She threw her arms up in the air and sighed. "It's such a beautiful night isn't it Sonic? The waves are really hittin' in hard…oh it reminds me of when you took me to a beach on our first date…" She stopped walking before turning to face the car, which was now a good distance away.

"See, Sonic! I just can't stop thinking about you!" she yelled as she ran back to the car and gave him a big smile.

She put her hands on her heart and continued gazing at him. "Even on the ride over here, I was just daydreaming about your after shave and about our beautiful future together and then I realized…." Her loving smile slowly faded as it was replaced with a look of pure evil. She smirked.

'_Oh Shit…'_

"…I can do better." she said, in a suddenly dark voice.

She reached behind Sonic to pull out an old rusty shovel, before ripping the piece of cloth away from his mouth. She was met with a slew of curses as she inspected the tool.

She beat him to the punch though. "Sonic, I think that all that stardom just went to your head."

He began to scream and struggle. "You bitch! Get me out of this fucking car right now! You hear me!"

She sighed and continued as though he didn't even speak. "You thought you could just go all around town and everything would just be damn skippy."

"Fuck you! Just wait 'til you hear from my lawyers! I'll have your ass workin' a corner just to pay me off!" He tried breaking his restraints, but it was no use.

"But sweetie, I have the perfect solution!" she said excitedly.

"Insolent little…" He let out an exhausted breath. How the hell was he gonna get out of this one? "…what the hell is goin' through your head? You never were good at taking orders…"

"But, really. I am. Don't you like how I show off now?" she motioned to herself then looked back at him.

"I never thought your weak and dumb ass would ever resort to madness…"

She once again continued. "Yeah, I thought you would. I'm pretty impressed myself…" Amy said with an evil smile.

"You'll be nothing without me!"

She patted his chest reassuringly. "Don't worry dear. The insurance policy will make sure that I am."

"YOU'RE THROUGH!!"

She withdrew her hand and became sad. "Oh come on. I don't want us to part on bad terms."

"FINISHED!"

But the sadness was gone in an instant. And her evil side returned. She laughed wickedly at him "But if you insist…"

"DO YOU HEAR ME? FUCK YO--"

He could only gag as he felt her bringing down the shovel to impale his chest.

"A-Am--"

But she didn't let him get one word out as she brought it back. Up and down. Each with its own respective scream of revenge. The she stopped.

She slowly lowered it, bringing it to her side, and admired her handiwork. His chest had been torn open. Just like hers when he decided to break her heart.

She took the sheet she had stored in the trunk and quickly wrapped in around him. With his body fully covered, she easily lifted him out of the trunk, and let him fall ungracefully onto the ground.

She then dragged him over to where her makeshift fire was. She put his body on top of it. Then she withdrew a container full of gasoline and another lighter from her trunk as well. She poured the full container on his body before tossing it in. She once again lit the lighter and tossed it down too.

Amy walked back to her car, and closed the trunk. She went back to her most comfortable position of just leaning on her car, and taking in her surroundings. She smiled as she stared into the sky.

* * *

She didn't know how long she was out there. She woke up to find herself lying on the back of her car with her hands behind her head, looking right into a shining sunrise. She then looked before her, smiling to notice that the large fire she had started was completely gone and in its place was a small pile of ash. She yawned and stretched before picking up the shovel. She went over and turned the pile, mixing it with the sand to make sure the darker parts weren't noticeable. It was as if the beach had never been touched. She tossed the shovel into her trunk before going around to the front of her car.

She lifted the door and looked back for a second. She wouldn't come here anymore. When she became settled into her seat, she cranked the engine. She traveled in silence as the dirt road became asphalt once more. There was no need for music.

She looked over at her shoes in the passenger seat. They seamed to glisten as if giving her approval. She nodded back. Her car seemed to go faster. She laughed as she put it in second gear. The sun glowed in response. She laughed even louder. There was silence once more. It was received graciously and with a sigh…

She placed the Graduation CD back into the glove compartment.

* * *

Hey guys!!!! If you went and watched the video, I know it seemed pretty plain and boring, like "Is that all you could come up wit?!?" But, it's pretty interesting if you pay attention to the lyrics… And without further adieu, here's my take on (Drum Roll) The "Flashing Lights" video!!!

Flashing Lights' is about a superstar who is caught cheating with another woman while traveling on business. He tries to apologize to his girlfriend by telling her how much he cares about her, but is unsuccessful.

The video shows us just how unsuccessful the superstar was as we see his girlfriend killing him in the trunk of her car.

Kanye begins the song by saying: "She don't believe in shooting stars."

This shows that the woman does not care if her man is a superstar or not, and that nothing will excuse his actions.

He goes on to say, "but she believes in shoes and cars."

Her 'belief' in shoes and cars is shown by her stripping down and burning her clothing, but never taking off her shoes. Also, rather than turning some of the gasoline she possessed on the car, and burning her boyfriend alive inside, she chose to kill in the trunk and keep her car intact.

Later in the song, Kanye spits: "I get a call like where are you Yeezy Try to hit you with a 'Oeur de Whopee' Till I get flashed by the paparazzi Damn, these 's got me,"

The 'superstar' receives an 'I miss you' call from his girlfriend only for her to later see paparazzi photos of him and an unknown woman canoodled together.

Even though he is still away on business, Kanye shows us that the boyfriend of the story feels bad for what he has done, and wants her to know that as well; hoping they can rekindle when he returns, and pick up where they left off ("I know it's been a while, sweetheart, we hard-ly talk, I was doing my thing. I know I was  
foul bay-bay, a-bay late-ly you been all on my brain").

"If somebody would've told me a year ago it'd go, get this difficult. Feeling like Katrina  
with no FEMA Like Martin with no Gina. Like a flight with no visa"

These lyrics show just how ineffective the superstar's apology was. In regards to the video, the 'difficult' feeling is literally the uncomfortable position he is in while positioned in the trunk of her car-a place he would have never guessed he would be in a year ago.

Furthermore, in the chorus, Dwele sings "But I never thought that you would take it this far. What do I know?"

The boyfriend, or ex-boyfriend, of this story did not know that the love of his life would go as far as to actually kill him for a mistake he has made. But then again, what does he know.

And lastly, the final thing he saw before he was killed by his partner was the fire she started some feet away from the car, which are the flashing lights that are also being reference to in the chorus.  
and there u have flashing lights. ;-)


End file.
